Armored Core Chronicles: Dash Silvanis
by Katsera
Summary: A beaten man seeks revenge, but does he have the skill to do it? This is Chapter 1 of a 20 chapter story.


**Armored Core:**

**Dash Silvanis**

**Chapter I**:

**"That which once was…"**

…It was hell. A beautiful coalition of sparks rose up from under me as I skidded along the asphalt and made my way into the darkness. Although my eyes remained closed I could still see the incoming weapons fire in my mind. It was impossible. No human should be able to fire with such horrifying precision. My hands gripped the seat until they bled. I didn't know fear could run this high within someone. The sounds of metal shards and damaged exploding electrical equipment echoed through out the large expanded arena. I turned to what was once my A.C., beaten and destroyed for the most part. A large gapping hole resided where the compartment was once housed. It seemed like I was the only one present, until he came. A red A.C. descended from the sky and landed next to mine. I now know what "fear" was. I couldn't move. My hands refused to release themselves from there unholy grip. My blood became cold. I couldn't blink; breathing became hard and almost next to impossible. I looked once again to my foe as he seemed to be scanning the area for my presence. Luckily, I remained out of his sight. Then the unexpected happens: My A.C. exploded from all the damage he caused. A bright blue light blurred my vision for just a few seconds. When I could see again, it was a hunk of scrap. Flames and smoke rose up and my enemy took his leave. I swear, I could hear laughter as he ascended into the night sky. A few minutes had past before I was able to rise to my feet. I slowly made my way over to the flames and collapsed to my knees. I had heard of the destructive power of the red A.C. but I was overpowered and to pensive to realize this. As my mind drifted into deep thought. I notice a distinguished mark lying on the ground. It read, "Raven." I became confused for a moment, but then I remembered: Raven was a group mercenaries who wrote their way into the history books by successfully completing the most jobs handed to them. Whether it be other AC's from different factions or one of there own. "No mercy for the weak". I've always wanted to be one of them, but now I no longer have an AC.

The following morning had finally arrived. My maintence crew arrived seven hours later. They found me sitting on the "Ravens" emblem smoking. Maybe just a little depressed. The leader for my crew was a twenty-four year old woman. Her name was Ayane. She was quite a brilliant technician, but that's not the reason I hired her. Her body was perfectly formed, and her assets were to my liking. As the rest of my AC was being hauled away Ayane approached me with information on my AC and the Red one. For some reason there was a long drawn out silence before she spoke. It was fucked she told me, and then came the information. It seemed that the "Red One" had been part of the Ravens sense the beginning. He was the soul reason they feel from grace. It was once said that a lone Raven killed the "Red One" and left the mercenary group. That's were that ones legend began, but that's another story. The "Red One" headed north after wailing on my sad ass. It left a small path of destruction for someone to follow. I'm not so stupid as to do something so bold. If I were to get chase I would need an AC. My face cringed, then Ayane placed her hand on my neck as to cures me. She decked me a good one. Then she followed up with non stop bitching about the cost of repairs. I was too busy wondering why she still had her hand on my neck. I stared at her hand for a moment then my eyes wandered to her chest. She continued to yell before she noticed what I was doing. He face became red as she turned around and attempted to recompose herself. She took a deep breath and turned around. I was gone. She bitched. I walked off to the maintenance truck and took a seat inside. It had only been six hours sense the short battle. I was tired, I need to rest and think about how I'm going to pay the bill …"damn it."


End file.
